icepetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Beauty
Beauty is an item category on IcePets. They can be bought in game shops and player shops. They are used to build a collection. Beauty items 2015 Top Hat.png|2015 Top Hat 60s Eye Shadow.png|60s Eye Shadow 60s Flower Headband.png|60s Flower Headband Antlers.png|Antlers Apron.png|Apron Audril Ghost Costume.png|Audril Ghost Costume Audril Hat.png|Audril Hat Baby Shoes.png|Baby Shoes Bandit Mask.png|Bandit Mask Beaded Necklace.png|Beaded Necklace B-Froze Sun Tan Lotion.png|B-Froze Sun Tan Lotion Big Grin Mask.png|Big Grin Mask Big Red Bow.png|Big Red Bow Birthday Face Paint.png|Birthday Face Paint Birthday Hat.png|Birthday Hat Black Hairbrush.png|Black Hairbrush Black Hand Mirror.png|Black Hand Mirror Black Heart Sunglasses.png|Black Heart Sunglasses Black Hipster Glasses.png|Black Hipster Glasses Black Lipstick.png|Black Lipstick Bling-Bling Glasses.png|Bling-Bling Glasses Blue Bandit Mask.png|Blue Bandit Mask Blue Beach Towel.png|Blue Beach Towel Blue Beanie.png|Blue Beanie Blue Bikini.png|Blue Bikini Blue Glow Necklace.png|Blue Glow Necklace Blue Hairbrush.png|Blue Hairbrush Blue Hand Mirror.png|Blue Hand Mirror Blue Heart Sunglasses.png|Blue Heart Sunglasses Blue Hipster Glasses.png|Blue Hipster Glasses Blue Lipstick.png|Blue Lipstick Bluebell Scented Candle.png|Bluebell Scented Candle Bluegreen Hairbrush.png|Bluegreen Hairbrush Bluegreen Hand Mirror.png|Bluegreen Hand Mirror Bluegreen Hipster Glasses.png|Bluegreen Hipster Glasses Broken Space Helm.png|Broken Space Helm Bronze Hand Mirror.png|Bronze Hand Mirror Brown Ear Earring.png|Brown Ear Earring Brown Ear Necklace.png|Brown Ear Necklace Bunny Ears.png|Bunny Ears Calavera Headpiece.png|Calavera Headpiece Candy Necklace.png|Candy Necklace Candy Wrapper Bow Tie.png|Candy Wrapper Bow Tie Candy Wrapper Coat.png|Candy Wrapper Coat Candy Wrapper Dress.png|Candy Wrapper Dress Carnival Vest.png|Carnival Vest Carrot Blossom Perfume.png|Carrot Blossom Perfume Carrot Pacifier.png|Carrot Pacifier Cheap Blue Foundation.png|Cheap Blue Foundation Cheap Brown Foundation.png|Cheap Brown Foundation Cheap Pink Foundation.png|Cheap Pink Foundation Cheap Snow Foundation.png|Cheap Snow Foundation Cheap Storm Foundation.png|Cheap Storm Foundation Cheap Yellow Foundation.png|Cheap Yellow Foundation Chefs Hat.png|Chefs Hat Cherry Blossom Scented Candle.png|Cherry Blossom Scented Candle Chocolate Facial Powder.png|Chocolate Facial Powder Chocolate Lovers Spare Dentures.png|Chocolate Lovers Spare Dentures Christmas Cobron Mittens.png|Christmas Cobron Mittens Christmas Eye Shadow.png|Christmas Eye Shadow Christmas Hat.png|Christmas Hat Christmas Pet Collar.png|Christmas Pet Collar Christmas Toque.png|Christmas Toque Christmas Xephyr Scarf.png|Christmas Xephyr Scarf Clippers.png|Clippers Cobron Ghost Costume.png|Cobron Ghost Costume Coconut Perfume.png|Coconut Perfume Comfy Spotted Blanket.png|Comfy Spotted Blanket Cozy Blanket.png|Cozy Blanket Cross Necklace.png|Cross Necklace Cucumber Facial Mask.png|Cucumber Facial Mask Cupcake Earrings.png|Cupcake Earrings Dabu Ghost Costume.png|Dabu Ghost Costume Daisy Chain Necklace.png|Daisy Chain Necklace Devil Horns.png|Devil Horns Diamond Egg Earrings.png|Diamond Egg Earrings Diamond Egg Necklace.png|Diamond Egg Necklace Diamond Heart Shaped Ring.png|Diamond Heart Shaped Ring Dovu Ghost Costume.png|Dovu Ghost Costume Ear Earring.png|Ear Earring Ear Necklace.png|Ear Necklace Eau De Chocolat.png|Eau De Chocolat Egg Candles.png|Egg Candles Emerald Necklace.png|Emerald Necklace Evil Friendship Necklace.png|Evil Friendship Necklace Exploding Top Hat.png|Exploding Top Hat Fairy Dust.png|Fairy Dust Fake Eyelashes.png|Fake Eyelashes Fake Fur Coat.png|Fake Fur Coat Fake Gold Crown.png|Fake Gold Crown Fake Jeweled Crown.png|Fake Jeweled Crown Fake Magic Crown.png|Fake Magic Crown Fake Moustache Glasses.png|Fake Moustache Glasses Fake Santa Beard.png|Fake Santa Beard Firework Earrings.png|Firework Earrings Fireworks Dress.png|Fireworks Dress Fluffy Brown Jakrit Tail.png|Fluffy Brown Jakrit Tail Foundation Brush.png|Foundation Brush Frozen Strawberry Perfume.png|Frozen Strawberry Perfume Furcare Brush.png|Furcare Brush Furcare Comb.png|Furcare Comb Furcare Conditioner.png|Furcare Conditioner Furcare Shampoo.png|Furcare Shampoo Furcare Soap.png|Furcare Soap Furcare Trimmer.png|Furcare Trimmer Fuzzy Slippers.png|Fuzzy Slippers Garlic and Crucifix Earrings.png|Garlic and Crucifix Earrings Gold Hand Mirror.png|Gold Hand Mirror Golden Locket.png|Golden Locket Green Beanie.png|Green Beanie Green Bikini.png|Green Bikini Green Glow Necklace.png|Green Glow Necklace Green Hairbrush.png|Green Hairbrush Green Hand Mirror.png|Green Hand Mirror Green Heart Sunglasses.png|Green Heart Sunglasses Green Hipster Glasses.png|Green Hipster Glasses Green Lipstick.png|Green Lipstick Halloween Novyn Mask.png|Halloween Novyn Mask Halloween Sharshel Hat.png|Halloween Sharshel Hat Halloween Snow Jar Candle.png|Halloween Snow Jar Candle Halloween Traptur Cape.png|Halloween Traptur Cape Hand Painted Easter Bonnet.png|Hand Painted Easter Bonnet Head Sweatband.png|Head Sweatband Heart Locket.png|Heart Locket Hippie Pants.png|Hippie Pants I Got Pranked T-Shirt.png|I Got Pranked T-Shirt I Heart IceCubes Cap.png|I Heart IceCubes Cap I Heart Ticket Hat.png|I Heart Ticket Hat Ice Cube Necklace.png|Ice Cube Necklace Ice Hat.png|Ice Hat Ice Jacket.png|Ice Jacket Ice Lipstick.png|Ice Lipstick Ice Perfume.png|Ice Perfume Incense Burner.png|Incense Burner Itchy Christmas Sweater.png|Itchy Christmas Sweater Jack Frost Hat.png|Jack Frost Hat Jakrit Ghost Costume.png|Jakrit Ghost Costume Jakrit Horns.png|Jakrit Horns Jakrit Slippers.png|Jakrit Slippers Jinglebell Earrings.png|Jinglebell Earrings Knitted Mittens.png|Knitted Mittens Lab Coat.png|Lab Coat Lapis Lazuli Ring.png|Lapis Lazuli Ring Lavender Perfume.png|Lavender Perfume Lavender Scented Candle.png|Lavender Scented Candle Love Friendship Necklace.png|Love Friendship Necklace Love vs Evil Bathrobe.png|Love vs Evil Bathrobe Loyal Leo Mane.png|Loyal Leo Mane Luna Scented Candle.png|Luna Scented Candle Makoat Collar.png|Makoat Collar Makoat Ghost Costume.png|Makoat Ghost Costume Makoat Hoof Slippers.png|Makoat Hoof Slippers Makoat Perfume.png|Makoat Perfume Makoat Soap.png|Makoat Soap Mega Cool Glasses.png|Mega Cool Glasses Menacing Monster Comb.png|Menacing Monster Comb Menacing Monster Hat.png|Menacing Monster Hat Mistletoe Hat.png|Mistletoe Hat Moss Perfume.png|Moss Perfume Mustache Comb.png|Mustache Comb New Years Beanie.png|New Years Beanie New Years Bow Tie 2013.png|New Years Bow Tie 2013 New Years Hat.png|New Years Hat New Years Necklace.png|New Years Necklace New Years Sunnies.png|New Years Sunnies Night Cap.png|Night Cap Ninja Choker.png|Ninja Choker Novyn Ghost Costume.png|Novyn Ghost Costume Orange Beanie.png|Orange Beanie Orange Hairbrush.png|Orange Hairbrush Orange Hand Mirror.png|Orange Hand Mirror Orange Hipster Glasses.png|Orange Hipster Glasses Orange Lipstick.png|Orange Lipstick Ori Foot Slippers.png|Ori Foot Slippers Ori Ghost Costume.png|Ori Ghost Costume Ori Hat.png|Ori Hat Ornate Medallion.png|Ornate Medallion Oven Gloves.png|Oven Gloves Painters Palette.png|Painters Palette Peace Sunglasses.png|Peace Sunglasses Pilgrim Hat.png|Pilgrim Hat Pine Scented Lotion.png|Pine Scented Lotion Pink Bikini.png|Pink Bikini Pink Hairbrush.png|Pink Hairbrush Pink Hand Mirror.png|Pink Hand Mirror Pink Heart Sunglasses.png|Pink Heart Sunglasses Pink Hipster Glasses.png|Pink Hipster Glasses Pink Lipstick.png|Pink Lipstick Plaid Scarf.png|Plaid Scarf Polka Dot Rainboots.png|Polka Dot Rainboots Polka Dot Raincoat.png|Polka Dot Raincoat Pumpkin Necklace.png|Pumpkin Necklace Purple Beanie.png|Purple Beanie Purple Glow Necklace.png|Purple Glow Necklace Purple Hairbrush.png|Purple Hairbrush Purple Hand Mirror.png|Purple Hand Mirror Purple Heart Sunglasses.png|Purple Heart Sunglasses Purple Hipster Glasses.png|Purple Hipster Glasses Raffle Guy Visor.png|Raffle Guy Visor Rainbow Hairbrush.png|Rainbow Hairbrush Rainbow Hand Mirror.png|Rainbow Hand Mirror Rainbow Hipster Glasses.png|Rainbow Hipster Glasses Rainbow Scarf.png|Rainbow Scarf Reading Glasses.png|Reading Glasses Red Bandit Mask.png|Red Bandit Mask Red Beach Towel.png|Red Beach Towel Red Beanie.png|Red Beanie Red Glow Necklace.png|Red Glow Necklace Red Hairbrush.png|Red Hairbrush Red Hand Mirror.png|Red Hand Mirror Red Heart Candle.png|Red Heart Candle Red Heart Sunglasses.png|Red Heart Sunglasses Red Hipster Glasses.png|Red Hipster Glasses Red Lipstick.png|Red Lipstick Red Reindeer Nose.png|Red Reindeer Nose Reindeer Antlers.png|Reindeer Antlers Reindeer Ears.png|Reindeer Ears Retro Space Helmet.png|Retro Space Helmet Ridix Ghost Costume.png|Ridix Ghost Costume Ridix Hat.png|Ridix Hat Rose Perfume.png|Rose Perfume Rose Scented Candle.png|Rose Scented Candle Royal Bulbous Crown.png|Royal Bulbous Crown Royal Pencil Sceptre.png|Royal Pencil Sceptre Safety Glasses.png|Safety Glasses Samuels Hat.png|Samuels Hat Samuels Shirt.png|Samuels Shirt Santa Mask.png|Santa Mask Sapphire Circlet.png|Sapphire Circlet Saturn Necklace.png|Saturn Necklace Scarab Amulet.png|Scarab Amulet Sea Spray Eau De Toilette.png|Sea Spray Eau De Toilette Sharshel Ghost Costume.png|Sharshel Ghost Costume Sharshel Hat.png|Sharshel Hat Silver Hand Mirror.png|Silver Hand Mirror Simulation Emerald.png|Simulation Emerald Sleek Pet Collar.png|Sleek Pet Collar Snow Angel Pendant.png|Snow Angel Pendant Snow Beanie.png|Snow Beanie Snow Crown.png|Snow Crown Snow Glow Necklace.png|Snow Glow Necklace Snow Lipstick.png|Snow Lipstick Snow Monocle.png|Snow Monocle Snow Scepter.png|Snow Scepter Snow Shoe.png|Snow Shoe Snow Tiara.png|Snow Tiara Snow Top Hat.png|Snow Top Hat Snowdrop Perfume.png|Snowdrop Perfume Snowman Pendant.png|Snowman Pendant Solid Gold Ring.png|Solid Gold Ring Space Helm.png|Space Helm Sparkling Gem Necklace.png|Sparkling Gem Necklace Sparkly Glitter.png|Sparkly Glitter Stained Ice Snow Pendant.png|Stained Ice Snow Pendant Steampunk Top Hat.png|Steampunk Top Hat Storm Eye Shadow.png|Storm Eye Shadow Strawberry Passion Scented Candle.png|Strawberry Passion Scented Candle Strawberry Scented Candle.png|Strawberry Scented Candle String of Pearls.png|String of Pearls Supernatural Trench Coat.png|Supernatural Trench Coat Swamp Bath Lotion.png|Swamp Bath Lotion Sweatbands.png|Sweatbands Team Blue Audril Foam Finger.png|Team Blue Audril Foam Finger Team Blue Audril Hat.png|Team Blue Audril Hat Team Green Trido Foam Finger.png|Team Green Trido Foam Finger Team Green Trido Hat.png|Team Green Trido Hat Team IcePets Uniform.png|Team IcePets Uniform Team Red Dovu Foam Finger.png|Team Red Dovu Foam Finger Team Red Dovu Hat.png|Team Red Dovu Hat Team Yellow Sharshel Foam Finger.png|Team Yellow Sharshel Foam Finger Team Yellow Sharshel Hat.png|Team Yellow Sharshel Hat Temporary Tattoos.png|Temporary Tattoos Tinsel Wig.png|Tinsel Wig Traptur Claw Slippers.png|Traptur Claw Slippers Traptur Ghost Costume.png|Traptur Ghost Costume Traptur Hat.png|Traptur Hat Trido Ghost Costume.png|Trido Ghost Costume Trivvy Bowtie.png|Trivvy Bowtie Truffle Lotion.png|Truffle Lotion Turkey Beak.png|Turkey Beak UFO Sun Hat.png|UFO Sun Hat Valentines Bath Set.png|Valentines Bath Set Vampire Teeth.png|Vampire Teeth Vanilla Perfume.png|Vanilla Perfume Vanilla Scented Candle.png|Vanilla Scented Candle White Hairbrush.png|White Hairbrush White Hand Mirror.png|White Hand Mirror White Hipster Glasses.png|White Hipster Glasses Witches Nose.png|Witches Nose Wreath Necklace.png|Wreath Necklace Wulfer Ghost Costume.png|Wulfer Ghost Costume Wulfer Hat.png|Wulfer Hat Xephyr Ghost Costume.png|Xephyr Ghost Costume Yellow Bandit Mask.png|Yellow Bandit Mask Yellow Glow Necklace.png|Yellow Glow Necklace Yellow Hairbrush.png|Yellow Hairbrush Yellow Hand Mirror.png|Yellow Hand Mirror Yellow Heart Sunglasses.png|Yellow Heart Sunglasses Yellow Hipster Glasses.png|Yellow Hipster Glasses Yellow Polka Dot Bikini.png|Yellow Polka Dot Bikini Yellow Rainboots.png|Yellow Rainboots Yellow Raincoat.png|Yellow Raincoat Zabeu Ghost Costume.png|Zabeu Ghost Costume Revamps Category:Item Categories